


Away From You

by ailishsTARDIS



Series: Kana prompts [1]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS
Summary: Rana is separated from Kate on their anniversary because of the pandemicI wrote this because of the pandemic, I hope you enjoy. Please send prompts to my twitter @ailishsTARDIS
Relationships: Kate Connor & Rana Habeeb Nazir
Series: Kana prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Away From You

“It’s bad Kate. Really bad” Rana’s voice was raspy and Kate could tell she’d been crying.  
“Any idea when you’ll be home?” Kate had asked in the hopes that Rana would appear at the front door any moment. 

“Not a clue. I still don’t know what will happen when I do get out of here. I don’t think I’m going to make it home for tomorrow babe. I’m so sorry” 

Kate sighed and looked over at their baby daughter. “Don’t be sorry. As soon as we can we’re gonna go to Brighton on that trip ok? The weekend Imran said he’d have Faith-“ 

Rana nodded as if Kate could see her. Her voice was not steady at all but she held it together. “I better go. I love you” 

Kate wiped a tear from her eye. “I love you too” 

As soon as Kate put the phone down, Rana slide down the wall she was standing up against. Her colleague Aggie came running over.  
“Are you alright love?” Aggie asked helping Rana up. 

“I’ve just been on the phone to Kate” Rana explained. “I’ve just told her I’m not gonna be home for our anniversary tomorrow” 

Aggie sighed and hugged Rana. “You might still be. I’ve just spoken to my husband too. Let’s get a cup of tea and a biscuit into you love. You look like you need it” 

Half an hour later and both Rana and Aggie were sat in the staff room when the lead nurse came to find them. 

“Hotel arrangements have been made for everyone who is working tomorrow night as well.” Saffron said, handing out sheets of paper to the both of them. 

“But I wasn’t scheduled to work tomorrow. I had it booked off” Rana started  
“I’m sorry Rana but we need you here.”  
“I’ll work tomorrow during the day instead, please Saffron. I need to be with my wife and baby”  
“Yes and I need to be with my husband and little boy. Please Rana just this once” 

“OK but then I’m going home” 

It was a long night of waiting for Kate Connor. After receiving a second phone call from a distraught Rana at work, Kate had cancelled their reservation for two at their favourite Italian restaurant in town. There was no point. 

“I’m sure Rana will be home before you know it love” Johnny said, embracing his youngest child. 

“I know Dad, but this is our first anniversary. I don’t want to be apart from her when I nearly lost her a year ago” Kate thought back to a year ago exactly when Saira, Rana’s mother unexpectedly saved Rana’s life. 

“It’s been a tough year my love I know but you two, you’re so strong and nothing can come between you” 

“I really hope so Dad. I really hope so”


End file.
